In a typical brake-by-wire system, a driver-operable braking system input device employs transducers to convert mechanical input by a driver into electrical signals indicative of driver intent. The electrical signals are interpreted by a controller in accordance with the controller's programming or software. The controller generates a signal which is transmitted to an actuator. The actuator produces a predetermined mechanical response to the signal from the controller, which results in resistance to the rotation of at least one vehicle wheel.